


On The Outside Looking In

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony flirted with Caitlin, Abby didn’t worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Written for Sexycazzy for Fandom Stocking 2012.

When Tony flirted with Caitlin, Abby didn’t worry. Caitlin saw Tony as nothing more than her partner. There was sexual tension between them, sure, but Abby knew it would never amount to anything. Tony was not yet at a maturity level that he could maintain a functioning, long term relationship with someone like Kate. Kate was in it for the long haul with anyone she got involved with, and Tony wasn’t ready for that.

When Abby found out about Tony and Jeanne it hurt, god did it hurt. She was angry at Jenny for putting Tony into that situation in the first place, but she couldn’t blame Jenny for Tony’s feelings. No matter how the relationship started, Abby could tell that he really loved her. It broke her heart because she had waited so patiently for Tony to wise up and mature. She had waited so long for him to be in love – but she had also hoped that it would be her that woke those feelings up within him.

Though she didn’t expect it, she hurt even worse when Tony’s relationship with Jeanne came crashing down around him. She hurt because he hurt, and she wasn’t used to seeing her confident, devil may care Tony looking so crushed. There was a spark missing from his eyes and even though he tried to act like his usual self, there was something lacking in his shields and masks this time.

His pain was the one thing Abby could never forgive Jenny for.


End file.
